The 1990 Gordon Conference on Ion Channels will be held in Wolfeboro, New Hampshire, two years after the previous conference. The conference will be noteworthy in two respects. (1) It has been designated an official satellite symposium of the 1990 International Biophysics Congress and will be held the week after the Congress. Therefore, a significant international attendance is anticipated. Although this grant will not be used to pay the expenses of non-U.S. personnel, the large international attendance should significantly enhance the Conference's quality. (2) The name of the Conference has been shortened to eliminate the term "excitable cells", and the Conference will focus on channels in all types of animal cells. In particular, it is hoped that there will be a very useful exchange of information between workers who emphasize excitable cells and epithelial physiology.